Oneshots - Harry Potter
by She's Trouble
Summary: Oneshots of Harry Potter


**_AUTHORS NOTE:_** ** _*KNIGHT BUS DRIVES RIGHT INTO UMBRIDGE, LOOKS DOWN TO HER BODY AND GRINS_** ***** Hey! I'm here to say I'm not J.K Rowling, because if I was, Hermione and Harry would be A THING!

Lily and James would live.

Nuna.

Snape would've died earlier.

DINGDONGTHEBITCHISDEAD

TAKE IT AWAY ERN! **_*KNIGHT BUS DRIVES OFF WITH UMBRIDGE BEING FLATTENED*_**

"I am hungry" – Speech

 _'_ _I am hungry'_ – Thoughts

 **I am Hungry** – Writing

 _"_ _I am hungry!"_ – Spells

 ** _I AM HUNGRY_** – Emphasis

/I am hungry/ - Parseltongue

Oneshot one: Set around Fifth Year.

FemHARRY

Clutching the microphone nervously, Hadrian glanced to her friend. "Mione, why do I have to do this again?" She asked her friend. Hermione grinned.

"Because, one, you have an amazing voice, Rian, two, if you do this right, you might score a certain red-head." Hermione grinned, nodding towards George Weasley, who was talking animatedly to his twin brother, "And three, you said that if I entered the talent contest, you would too." Hermione smirked triumphantly.

"Wow, who knew Hermione Jean Granger could be a smug, little girly girl?" Hadrian joked, feeling less nervous.

"I know, it's a talent, anyway, you're on, go! I'm after you." Hermione shoo'd her friend onto the stage. When everyone noticed Hadrian get on stage, they whispered. Hadrian Potter had a talent? Hadrian swallowed, and glanced back at Hermione, who was winking and giving her the thumbs up. Letting out a breath, the music started. Looking ahead, she just couldn't make herself look at him…

 _"_ _I hung up the phone tonight_

 _Something happened for the first time_

 _Deep inside, was a rush, what a rush_

 _Because the possibility_

 _That you would ever feel the same way_

 _About me, is just too much, just too much_

Hadrian swallowed, hearing the audience whisper louder. No, she needed to stay focused!

 _"_ _Why do I keep running from the truth?_

 _All I ever think about is you_

 _You got me hypnotised, so mesmerised_

 _And I just got to know_

 _"_ _Do you ever think, when you're all alone,_

 _All that we can be, where this thing could go?_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love?_

 _Is it really just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

 _Are you holding back, like the way I do_

 _Because I'm trying and trying to walk away_

 _But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

 _Going away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

Her eyes locked with his, as the jealousy disappeared off his face, and realisation settled into him.

 _"_ _Has it ever crossed your mind_

 _When we're hanging, spending time, boy_

 _Are we just friends?_

 _Is there more, is there more?_

 _"_ _See it's a chance we gotta take_

 _Because I believe that we can make this into_

 _Something that'll last, last forever, forever_

Finally she tore her eyes away, and gazed at the crowd, who were gazing back in awe.

 _"_ _Do you ever think, when you're all alone,_

 _All that we can be, where this thing could go?_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love?_

 _Is it really just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

 _Are you holding back, like the way I do_

 _Because I'm trying and trying to walk away_

 _But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

 _Going away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

She finally looked over to Hermione and glared at her. Hermione smiled back innocently.

 _"_ _Why do I keep running from the truth?_

 _All I ever think about is you_

 _You got me hypnotised, so mesmerised_

 _And I just got to know_

Smiling, she drew a quick breath, and locked eyes with him again.

 _"_ _Do you ever think, when you're all alone,_

 _All that we can be, where this thing could go?_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love?_

 _Is it really just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

 _Are you holding back, like the way I do_

 _Because I'm trying and trying to walk away_

 _But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

 _This Crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

 _Going away_

 _"_ _Do you ever think when you're all alone_

 _All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

 _"_ _Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

 _Are you holding back, like the way you do?"_

She let out a sigh, her eyes closed. When she opened them again, she didn't expect the cheers from the crowd, the smile from George, and the wink from Fred to Hermione. Quickly, she curtsied, and ran off the stage. She rushed past Hermione, and, without looking back, she ran out of the Great Hall.

She found herself running into the Gryffindor Common Room. Muttering the password to The Fat Lady who was trying to congratulate her on her singing voice, she entered, and plopped herself onto the couch, putting her face in her hands, groaning. "Stupid. Stupid Hermione. Stupid Fred. Stupid George. Stupid everything." She mumbled, standing up and kicking a table.

"Oi, what did the table ever do to you?" George's voice was heard from the Fat Lady's portrait. Hadrian froze. "Hadrian?" George asked, carefully made his way to Hadrian. Hadrian swung around.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" George asked, confusion spreading onto his face.

"Why'd it have to be you, George? Why did I fall for you, of all people?" She whispered.

"Because I'm so good-looking?" George joked. Hadrian glared at him, but he only smiled back. "To be honest, Rian, I don't know. But, if I'm honest, I'm glad you did."

"And why's that?" she questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Because I can finally do this." He whispered, and pulled her into a kiss. Hadrian's eyes widened, then fluttered shut.

Tip-toing in, Hermione and Fred looked to each other, grinning. They walked back out. "That was a good plan you had, Mister Weasley." Hermione told Fred, who smirked.

"I didn't actually think it'd work, Miss Granger."

"Of course it would've worked. It had me in the equation." Hermione stated, almost pompously. Fred rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh and however can I thank you, Almighty Granger?" He mocked.

"I could think of a few things." Hermione whispered, kissing Fred. A few seconds later, she left his lips, winking, and running back to the Great Hall, laughing. Blushing, Fred ran after her, stuttering for her to come back. They didn't even notice the pair at the portrait, smirking.

"They need to get together already." George whispered to his new girlfriend.

"Totally." Hadrian grinned.

 ** _EXTRA!_**

"Well, The Talent Contest is now finished for tonight, and I can proudly say that's tonight's winner, is in fact, drumroll please." Dumbledore grinned, holding an envelope. A drumroll happened as Dumbledore opened the envelope slowly and surely.

"Oh hurry up and say the winner is Potter, already!" Someone from the crowd cried.

Dumbledore laughed. "Alright, Mister Zabini, the winner is Miss Potter. Erm, but where is she?"

"She's pre-occupied with her new boyfriend!" Hermione called from the crowd, eliciting laughter, _'Aaw'_ , _'Eeeew'_ , and _'Finally!'_ from the crowd.

"Tch! Potters." Snape muttered under his breath. "Always making a scene…"

"Oh, come now Severus, it's always good to have a bit of romance in Hogwarts." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

The doors opened suddenly, and in strolled Hadrian and George, hand in hand. Everyone grinned. "Miss Potter, congratulations. You've won the Talent Contest, and apparently, Mister Weasley's heart." Dumbledore called, smiling.

"Thank you Headmaster." Hadrian said.

"So, who won the bet, by the way?" A student asked. Everyone was silent, until finally, after a few minutes,

"I think Professor Mcgonagall won that one." Someone else exclaimed. Everyone looked over to the Scottish professor who was blushing lightly, then over to Hadrian and George, who stared at her. Finally, the pair laughed. "Nice to know people were betting on our love lives." George joked.

"Nicely done, Professor." Hadrian winked.

"Thank you, Miss Potter." Mcgonagall nodded, smiling lightly.

"Hey, Georgey boy! You got the girl quicker than Prongs did!" Fred laughed.

"Indeed I did, Freddy boy!" George smirked, before leaning in to kiss Hadrian.

End


End file.
